Xana's pet
by Maya-flower
Summary: (I can not Title this stuff) xana has taken pity on one of the lyoko warriors. and has taken a liking to him. (waring yaoi involved. later possible) I do not own
1. Chapter 1

("Wow this did not come out like I wanted it to but eh who cares.")

Odds phone was ringing he opened his eyes and looked over to Ulrich's bed it was empty. "riiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggg" the phone screamed."ughhhhhhh" he got up and opened it "hello who is this, you better have a good reason for calling" he answered rubbing his eyes."Odd this is Jeremie where are you?, most likely still sleeping hu come down it's all ready lunch time you already missed breakfast"Odd eyes opened wide he looked toward the clock 11:30 I missed lunch "why did you not call me earlier to wake me up" He asked running to the dresser to put his pants on.

He pulled out a maybe clean shirt and put it on. "I didn't call you earlier because you would have been mad because I woke you". Jeremie answered. but Odd had all ready closed his phone and was running out the door and down the hall.

The rest of the code lyoko warriors. were listing to the phone call. When Jeremie stopped talking and looked at his phone. "he hung up" the rest of the gang laughed. "was he angry" Yumi said. Jeremie shook his head " you should be here in about" he was interrupted by the door being flung open. with a very red faced Odd. who immediately went To the lunch line and got food and walked over to their table. "thanks guys for the wake up call" he said. "you don't sound happy we went through the trouble of calling you" Ulrich said laughing. Odd shot him a look. He would have answered but food filled his mouth. " your lucky it's saturday or els you would have missed school" Yumi told him. He looked at her. "hey guys now might not be the time we have and xana problem." he held up his phone to show the rest of them. "come on I still did not get to eat That much."Odd complained "well you can eat later now we have to deal with xana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXZZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZ XXXXXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXZXXXXXXXXXAXXXXXXXXXRXXXXX XXXVVXXXXX

XANA hated those kids getting in his way of his plan's on lyoko all the time. He had to admit they were smart but not smart enough. They had still yet to figure out he was not just a computer AI. wait he felt them virtualize on lyoko. First the stupid fan girl. Then Aelita one of the ban in his existence. Then a annoying samurai with his stupid over sized knife dame that thing was annoying. Then the cat the god dame purple cat. He sent several crabs to were the tower was. maybe things would turn out differently. than an idea hit him maybe i'll watch them and see what happened.

(back to the lyoko warriors)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXZZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZ XXXXXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXZZZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXAXXXXX XRXXXX

"super sprint"Ulrich took off and did a running jump and landed on top of a krab and stabbed it with his sword. Then jumped off. Aelita soon exited the tower. "well this just gets easier by the day" yumi said turing to Ulrich "great now can we get out of here and get some food" Odd spoke he said holding his stomach. "Fine Jeremie do it before Odd eats us" Ulrich laughed. "got it i'll hurry" soon the ground began to shake a meg tank came and rolled out "what they never come after we deactivate a tower" soon the meg-tank fired at the lyoko warriors. Aelita and yumi were devirtualized at hit. Ulrich fell to his knee "ugh dame that hurt" Odd fell(forgot to mention there by a cliff ;) ) he tumbled and fell and hit the bottom It felt like a thousand neddles went straight throught his body at one time and all he could feel was pain. He knew he would be back in the scanner in just a second he turned his head to look at his body and saw red blood everywhere how could there be blood you can't bleed on lyoko could you. He curled up into a ball hoping to be devirtualized.

Xana watch as the meg tank as they called it took out the girls and knocked down the samurai and made the cat take a fall. Soon the samurai devirtualized all went still. Xana still felt a person. Not the girls and not the samurai. So it must have been the cat Xana smiled to him self he would have to check this out he went down the cliff it took only a second to find the purple cat, blood was splattered every where. This took him aback a little you could not bleed in lyoko. When he caught sight of the boy he felt something he had not felt in a long time. Pity

The cat/boy was curled up in a little ball bleeding and shaking. Wether it was with fear or pain he did not know. He carful thought up his options. But he could not find it in him to kill the cat/boy here or at all. So he made a choice "i'll bring him back with me one less to get in my way if i keep him there' he thought. Then he turned in to his human form and started to walk towards him. He picked him up then He checked him, he was unconscious but breathing with shallow breaths. The boy was light for a kid about his age. Xana had a strange feeling in him and he made a choice he wanted to protect the boy and he wanted to him to be his. The boys name he had heard them say it before "It was something like Otis no no that's not it" he pondered it " Ah it was odd" he said with a smile and with that he disappeared.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SORRY IF THIS IS BAD :( STILL NEW AT THIS. (TRYING THOUGH :3) mustache face.)


	2. Chapter 2

(I like to write sorry about spelling issues)

There was yelling loud It hurt his ears he wanted it to stop. 'who is that Ulrich? no it's not' Odd slowly opened his eyes and looked around there was white every where he was in a bed that looked like a hospital room but it felt wired not comforting like normal hospital. He tried to move his hands to grab his head. but he could not something held them there. Shock filled his head and he whipped his head up to look at his hand and a sharp pain filled his whole body. "ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Odd screamed and let his head fall back down to his pillow. Where he was he could still see his hand it was hand cuffed to the bed post.

Soon a group of nurses or well they looked like nurses came rushing in checking him even where "where am I, someone hey?" none of the nurse would answer his questions he knew his voice was quite but they could still hear him. One of the nurses turned his head and he saw blood come from his chest "what happened yesterday" he closed his eyes as the nurses took care of his chest. 'what did happen' he remembered the wake up call, the xana alert and falling. and blood. Then arms picking him up and a voice saying his name then black.

Who had been in lyoko who could've pick him up. There were no adults on lyoko. Then thought came to his mind 'no no not possible xana was just a program he would never save me.' a wired look must have crossed his face. He heard laughing he opened his eyes the nurses were laughing at him "you look cute when you don't know anything" one said she walked over to him she had long black hair and blue hair maybe mid 20 early thirties . she sat down on the bed next to him soon most of the nurse exited. "where am I, are you gonna answer me" Odd asked the nurse looked at him "you a cute little Neko you know that she said petting his head "Neko?" why would she call him a Neko"good kitty kitty"she smiled "hey I'm not a cat" her smiled turned wicked "well not completely but pretty close" pulling out a mirror and showing it to him.

Odd would have had a heart attack if he could. The image showed him with his lyoko cat ears. "wha" he looked to the lady "no your not on lyoko but your not in a "true" hospital either" she said The Neko was getting confused his head was spinning "Your lucky Xana took a liking to you or else you'd be dead in the bottom of a pit right now"

At the name Xana he froze 'what did she mean taking a likening too' "bu bu but he just a AI" he stuttered fear coming in to his voice. The lady "you guys are smart but apparently not smart enough to figure out that he's also human like you guys" she smiled Odd started shaking 'he was human what does this mean why am I still in my lyoko form'. he must have been freaking out by now "why don't you go to sleep now kitty" she pulled out a needle. "No no stop no i don't want to " Odd said he started trying to move but soon the nurse put the needle in to the blond Neko's arm. It took only moments for the sand man to work his magic. Soon Odd was dropped in to a dark sleep.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXXZ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXZXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZ 

As soon as yelling stopped. The nurse motioned for someone to come him a man with dark blue hair with red tips. He motioned for her to leave "yes Xana" she got up and exited the room. Xana walked over to the boy. He was moving slightly in his sleep 'so cute' Xana thought to himself' he might not know it or like it but he now belongs to me' he eyes got a cold glare in them. He petted the boy's head. The boy moved into it and noisy came form him. Xana took a key and unlocked the hand cuffs He put them in his pocket. Then he gathered the boy in his arms. Xana walked out of the medical wing and down the hall. No one thought this strange. no one would he was Xana's pet. There were others. A boy walked up to him.

"hello Xana" he greeted then looked at the Neko boy. "William have you done what I told you" he asked, william shook his head "yes Xana" then he turned and walked away. ' I'm glad I took him very helpful and he listens.' he watched the boy leave Then he was on his way. He got on a elevator and pressed the button. "ding" the boy stirred. ' I hope he does't wake up yet' he thought as the door opened to his room. He walked through the house (He is the boss of it). He walked to the bed room and set the boy down on the bed the boy still sound in sleep.

He walked to the kitchen and saw the box he smiled ' William did deliver it on time". He opened and pulled out two chains. One was attached to a small shackle on both ends. There was a key for that and another for the smaller one with a collar. On the end that had the collar you could take the chain off it. He detached the chain and took the collar and the first chain to the bed room. The boy was still sleeping soundly. He walk over to him and fastened the collar on his neck. Carful not to hurt him. Then locked it , then he locked one end of the shackle chain to the bed leg the other to the boys leg. "If he runs away it will cause trouble for me'" Xana said the boy was still unconscious moving in his sleep. 'he's so cute how could I have wanted to kill him' the boy was laying there with his ears flat on his head 'now he's mine only mine' the boy whimpered. It was obvious he was having a nightmare. Xana looked at him "he's even cuter when he's scared" He leaned over and kissed the boy head "It's Okay now my cute pet, sleep." with that he pulled up the blanket over his pet. Turned the lights off Walked out of the room,and closed the door.

(tehee :D )


	3. Chapter 3

(I have no clue about time frames so.)

Far, FAR away from where odd was now sleeping. The lyoko warriors were having a very bad time.

Aelita looked at the rest of the lyoko warriors. There tired eyes none of them had gotten much sleep in the three days Odd was worst of them was Ulrich even thought everyone else told him it was not his fault he still blamed himself. He spent most of his time on lyoko kill monster and destroying shit. They all had to do there jobs. Jeremie spent all of his time not in class on the computer to find out just what happened to Odd. Aelita and yumi took care of the Odd clone, Ulrich couldn't do it, they had to stop him from busting the clone Odd's face in several times.

Ulrich entered his room it was dark and quite like before Odd came.'where are you Odd' he walked over to his bed in the dark and laid down "might as well try to sleep" he closed his eyes. soon visions of the first time they went to find Odd came to mind blood everywhere covered the ground. "ahh" Ulrich jumped up breathing heavily clutching his chest "where are you, you stupid purple cat".

XXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZXXX XXXXXXXYXXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXX XXXXDXXXXXXXXXXYXXXXXXXZXXXX DXXXXXDXXXXXXXXXXXXWXXXXDXD

FAR, FAR away from the other lyoko warriors. Odd opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't jump up like last time. He knew he would hurt himself. He lifted up his hand to find it not cuffed. 'where am I' he looked around not daring to say anything. The bed was big and had a down comforter on it. The room was bigger It had a one bed stand and three doors and no window.

The light was turned on. There was also a coil of chain on the ground. Why that was there he had not clue. He followed it up till it went beneath the covers near his feet.' oh god no' Odd moved his left foot nothing then his right the shuffling of chains. He slowly pulled off the covers to find the chain ended at my right foot. 'oh god no' Odd brought his feet to him so he was sitting criss cross. He moved his hand over the shackle. Until he found the lock. It was a key lock as far as he could tell. 'no luck getting that unlocked.' he started pulling at the chain."damn not coming off"

I looked around the room for something to use 'where exactly am I' "before i was in some hospital place then the evil witch told me Xana was" Odd stopped 'no it can't be not possible'. He moved his legs over the side of the bed and put his feet to the floor and stood up. Pain inflamed every part of his body. He tried to moved forward even thought. Only to find him self on the floor with a thud. He let out a whimper giving up.

XXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXYXXXXXXXXXXX XZXXXXXXXXXXYXXXXXXXXXXXXDDX XXXXDDXXXXXZXXXXXYXXXXXDXXXX ZXXXXXYXXXXXXYXXXXXUXXXXIXXX X;:DXX

Xana heard a thud from the other room " so the boy's finally awake" he stood up from the couch and put down his phone. He walked over to the door He waited before opening it. When he opened the door he laughed ( to himself more than Odd). His pet was laying on the ground on his side. Looking at him with wide eyes Odd mouthed a word. He already new what it was the boy was mouthing 'Xana' to himself.

"Yes my name is xana good at least you got that right pet" Xana said to the boy on the floor. 'why was Xana calling me pet'. Odd was terrified he just stared. "'now that your awake let me fill you in" Xana picked up the Neko and put him on the bed. Xana got his face close to Odds. Way to close for Odds comfort. 'you belong to me now, forever and you have no say in the matter whatsoever" Odd got angry 'what was he saying " No I'm not your pe" but He was cut of by Xana clashing his lips on to his. He was shocked he tried to yell at him to stop. It was the wrong choice it only gave him the chance to deepen the kiss. Odd was gasping for breath when he pulled away. He had a terrified look on his face. Xana loved it he just wanted to take him. SO he told him "I take you eventually but not now, your unwell." he stood up and looked at the boy. Shock and terror filled his face. He curled him self up in a tight ball.'what was going on I want to go home or back to kadic Ulrich and the rest were probable worried.

Xana loved to see the boy worry. He picked up his boy. The boy struggled but pain stopped him. Xana grabbed the chain and led it so it didn't get caught on anything as he walked. He set the boy on the couch. Odd felt trapped he couldn't run away no matter what he tried. Xana may have gotten him tied down but that does not mean he would not try 'that right i'm gonna give he hell'.

( I like this show)


	4. Chapter 4

( I'm sorry if you opened this story because it said Yaoi. And now i'm three chapter in and no Yaoi the next chapter I promise there will be ( that will be my first time trying to write Yaoi or BoyxBoy)

Odd sat on the couch watching Xana's every move. He was talking on the phone out of ear shot. 'damn this jerk' thousands of thoughts went through his head. Eventually his head started to hurt. 'no Odd focus how can I get out of here'. He started to look around. 'Okay I have a chain on my leg and a collar on my neck wonder how far the chain goes' Odd didn't notice Xana till he was right in front of his face. "ahh" he screamed. Moving back words hitting the couch.

Xana simply closed in the space Odd had made. He moved in and kissed Odd. He tried to pull away but he couldn't he was stuck between xana and the couch. When Xana stuck his tongue in his mouth his eyes went wide he wanted that wired feeling out. but very smart part of him loved it only a small part he hated that part of him immediately. When Xana pulled away Odd gasped for breath.

Xana smiled at his little pet panting and red faced "My dear little pet if your thinking of escape forget about it there is no way even if you try you will only get in trouble" He smiled at the things he would do to his pet if he tried to escape him Odd only tried to disappear into. Scared of xana it only made xana want him more.

Xana bent down and unlocked the chain of his leg. Odd made a quick glance towards the door but before he con think about anything more. Xana picked him up bridal style. ' whattttttt is this' was all that was going around his head. He tried to move but it was restricted by xana tight grip on him. "what are you doing put me down." he struggled. Xana simply stood up and started to walk towards the door then answered Odd. "well I have things to do and I wouldn't want my pet to get lonely would I" he smiled. 'forget evil this guy is messed up and crazy' odd thought.

* * *

Xana felt the boy shiver after he said he didn't want to leave him alone. 'so cute' He smirked. He walked to the elevator. Odd struggled only a little. Soon the door opened. 'he didn't even press any buttons damn that means that I can't open it from in here.' Odd thought frowning to himself. Xana entered the elevator. "whoosh" the elevator the door closed so much faster than a normal one.

It made Odd flinch Xana for the second Odd flinched tightened his grip on odd. There was no way he was letting his pet get away especially not one so cute. Xana smiled, never had xana smiled so much, ever it made him feel good. It took only a second for the elevator to get to it's destination. 'wow this thing is fast, no odd get back on the matter at hand, your in the hand of a crazy man who you thought was a computer. damn this is getting too confusing.' Xana looked at his pet pouting.

He smiled, he had not smiled in a long time over something like this. Odd was special and SOOOOOO CUTE! everything the Boy did sent a smile to his lips or to his began walking down the hall. Towards the meeting room If this had been a meeting with anything to do with Lyoko or anything to do with the plan he would've left his pet chain in his room but this was boring regular work stuff.

They walked past many of people. none so much as glanced at xana or Odd they just kept on there way. When Xana came to the meeting room some men opened the door and Xana walked in. There was a rather large table with several men and women at it each with papers in front. No windows when xana entered they all stopped to look at him.

The men looked unconcerned or rather not caring. but several of the women were all wide eyed and had huge smiles on there faces and there best kwaaaaaaaa faces on.(**yes evil yaoi fan girl's :D). **Xana made his way to the chair at the front of the table and sat down. Placing Odd in his lap warping his arms around him so the boy couldn't escape him."you may start" and they did taking about stock and prices and a million other things Odd didn't get. The whole while Odd blushed these people were looking at him in some mans lap.' damn him'. he reached up and rubbed his eyes.

Xana new the boy still had a strong amount of sedative in his body. 'It's amazing he even awake now he should be asleep out for three days at least.' Further they got in the meeting. Soon the boy began a battle very few people win the battle against sleep. Odd yawned In such a cute manor it made xana want to kiss him right there but there were others. 'they should not even be seeing my pet act so cute' thought to himself.

Odd hated himself how could he be tried in the wired position. He struggled but it was impossible sleep always wins in the end he learned that during math class. He yawned He eyes drooped he immediately opened them 'no stop stay awake' soon they fell again he tried to stay awake but it was impossible. He slipped into oblivion.

Xana was happy everything was going well the chart were up. Money was flowing in and his pet was sound asleep in his arms making sleep noises who wouldn't be happy.

**After the meeting **

As soon as the meeting was over Xana got up. Holding the limp boy in his arms like a precious object. Some of the girl came over and once againThere kwaaaaa face were there." can I pet him Sir" one asked she had long brown hair smiling at him ' couldn't hurt "Sure" the lady picked up her hand and pet odd head. " You two look so cute together Kwaaaaaaaa" he shook her body. Then bowed to xana. Then xana left with his pet in his hands.

He made his way back to his home He reattached the chain to his leg. and laid him down in the bed. He looked down at the boy and petted his head. ' new clothes he needs to get out of these' think about the hospital clothes he had been given. Xana walked over to the closet and pulled out a brown shirt that would be big on the boy and walked back over to him. He dressed him in it carful of the wounds. when Odd was dressed he looked at the clock on the nightstand it read 1:06 'earlier than he would normal go to bed but hey' he laid down next to his pet and wrapped his arms around him. " Mine, only mine you are mine forever and no one will take you away from me ever I will hunt you down if they do". Odd turned around in his sleep and rested his head on Xana chest. Joy filled xana as he closed his eyes to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so i lied last time I got a good idea so ;D

Jeremie Was on the supercomputer It was late He spent most of his time there now and days. He sighed and leaned back Nothing not even a sign of odd or his life sign or even a hint of him. Jeremie was now getting in to deeper crypt. They had to try harder even day to get by without odd. It was starting to hurt even more even thought it had only been about four days since Odd disappeared. His eyes eventually found there way back to the page He was now only skipping through the data. when he caught sight of some thing.

In a second A flare went up in Jeremie's brain. " how could I have not" he shook his head " damn it was right in front of us this whole time". He picked up his phone and called all of the remaining lyoko warriors. When they picked up there was no formalities " You guys over here now I got something" Only yumi and Aelita responded. Ulrich hung up his phone and sprinted to the factory as fast as he could.

* * *

Odd slowly opened his eyes the small hope that this had been a nightmare fled and the worry fill him. The room was the exact same as the day before. He moved his leg the chain rattled a little. "damn" He mumbled and turned to look around then he attempted to move, first his hand. Then his arm then he sat up very slowly. 'It doesn't hurt, yes now I can'

The door opened fast, Odd whipped his head to look at it. Xana was staring at him from the doorway He was dresses in a black suit he was staring at him smiling. "no longer hurting pet". Odd ears went flat against his head.

Not on purpose just because of instance " where are my friends Xana" It came out more like a hiss. He gave Xana a look of death. Xana never losing his calm nonchalant look," I suppose back at were they live after they left you for dead though" Odd looked offended " they didn't leave me I fell and you kidnaped me" xana not moving calm faced.

Was not happy at the moment with his pet 'how dare he think of those other brats he belongs to me now.' not a single bit of his thoughts showed on his face a skill he learned from a young age. " Kidnapped no I rescued you i could have left you there to die would you have liked that."

Odd was getting frustrated with this conversation. " let me go" ' it never works in the movies but i can just try it anyways.'* he thought. " It seems that you don't get it do you Kitty" inside jealousy roamed in his body.

He started walking towards Odd who out of reflex moved backward till he hit the head board. " I...I..I'm not a cat and I'm especially not your kitty." Xana grabbed on to the chain connected to Odd legs and yanked Odd towards him. Odd yelped and xana smiled at the cuteness of it. Xana grabbed Odd's face in a crushing grip.

"You see kitty you belong to me you have no choice in the matter. When I say it i mean it you no longer have your freedom I hold your leash in my hand" before Odd could say any thing about the ridiculous words . Xana trapped him in a kiss It was just like the kiss the day before and Odd wanted nothing of it. He tried to move out of it only to be held by the crushing grip of Xana.

His Other hand snaked it's way to Odd lower part Odd gasped as he pulled away from Xana kiss but Xana didn't. Odd was not enjoy it at all what Xana was doing down there. "stop stop ple" He trapped him in another kiss Odd struggled with all his might. Xana only took his hand from Odds face and put it under his shirt. FOr Odd it never ended. whenOdd shuddered. " Ahhhhhh" and he fell limp in to Xana hands.

Xana stopped and smiled down at Odd who was weakly looking up at him whimpering. " You know what you said about being a cat. These pretty much prove that you are" His hand went and grabbed odd ears and rubbed between his thumb and pointer finger. " their soft. " this too" He went and grabbed his tail and started to pet it. Odd just sat there limply. "that was your punishment the kiss because you moved away from me.

The other because you said to let you go." Xana gather Odd in his arms he grabbed up the chain and walked to the living room area and sat down on the couch and placed Odd down in his lap. He turned on the T.V . Odd struggled a little bit but XAna just tightened his grip and he stopped struggling. When Xana was sure the boy had stopped he took out his phone. 'hm I have an email' he opened it there was no name on it.

**Dear Xana,**

**Do I have to say who this is from It's your friend. Everything is going well, but news travels fast through people, I heard you got a "Pet" Is he cute I bet he is! I hope I can see him. I wonder if mine would like to meet him. But I do have a question Is it one of theses Lyoko brats? I hope ( more of a demand) that you send a picture of it. Pleases (beg). I have work to do so ta tah of now.**

**ps. Delta also knows.**

**Your friend Holt**

'damn that guy snooping around' He pulled Odd closer to him. "neh" Odd made the small noise when he was pulled closer. ' take a picture maybe i will just because I want to" He stood up and placed Odd on the couch. as soon as Odd was released he tried to get up and move he had no clue where but somewhere "don't move or you'll regret it" Odd froze he didn't know why but something compelled him.

When Xana was happy with the way Odd was sitting took out his phone and took a quick picture well multiple. Then he sent them to Delta his slightly annoying friend. Then looked at His pet. He was sitting on the couch in the furthest conner of the couch. death staring Xana with hate. Xana moved towards him Odd freaked out. when the elevators door burst open.

"XANA, How come You didn't tell me about your little pet." Xana froze Odd did too. In front of the elevator stood a woman with long brown hair and was very pretty. She walked up to Xana and past him. Then she went straight to Odd and picked him up and stared at him. 'this lady's just gonna keep looking at me for some reason another weirdo' his thought were interrupted " He's soo cute Look at his ears and tail. There soo cute whats his name tell me now xana!" She held him petting him. Xana walked up and snatched Him from her.

"Delta call me before you come in here you nim-rod!" He yelled.

_Well I'm done with this chapter oh this * the person who get's kidnapped always says "let me go" And I always think Really He kidnapped you and let me go are the magic words and he'll just release you because He really a weak guy. Sometime i except them to say " sure you can go tell ( place hero name here) to come in when you leave._


	6. Chapter 6

Tah tah taaa da da daaaa la laaaaaaa la laaaaaa.

"wait are you telling me Xana's an actual person, so the computer virus thing we been fighting is actually a real person who kidnapped odd from lyoko for some reason and brought him back to the real world. where every that is!" yumi asked Jeremie.

All of them mines odd were in Jeremie's room. "Yes I checked and there have been multiple hidden dematerialization codes running behind hidden programing wall and the latest had two simultaneous dematerialization programs but it's in crypt and I can't locate the exact coordinates even if I could it would just be a general area I will try anyway".

A small smile creep it's way on to their faces. It was small but it was a direction to go rather than running in circles. " So Jeremie get hacking were gonna have to save him soon who knows what Xana doing to him now ." Ulrich got up. " we better start prancing cause when we find him. Were gonna beat the shit out of Xana for taking our friend". throwing a punch in mid air. " I can't agree with you more Ulrich let's find odd and kick xana's ass Aelita never repeat that word got it." Yumi said pointing too Aelita. Who shook her head. " No i think we would all like to kick his ass for all the trouble he's giving us and taking our friend" So let's all do our best till then." she smiled and they all had they same goal and the same pissed off attitude and hatred towards Xana.

"don't you dare call me a nim-rod you ass hole plus he's soo cute with those ears and I feel bad for him. Only dressed in one of your shirts It's big but it must be annoying." this was the first time Odd had noticed his "attire". Now that the woman delta said It. But he didn't say anything." what I dress my pet in is none of your opinion If I want him in no clothing than you'll have to deal with it." Odd shivered at the thought. He started to struggle in xana's arm getting annoyed He was tired of xana holding him and messing with him in one moment. He bit Xana in the arm Hard. "fuck" xana yelled dropping Odd who stumbled to his feet tail puffed in fear and ears flat against his head he bolted to the only room he knew the bed room and darted under the giant bed and hid in the farthest conner.

While in the other room.

" Ha Ha HA my ha ha he bit you ha ha ha then ran not a very well trained pet is he" Dealt was laughing her ass of at Xana as he shook off his arm and grumbled some rather aggressive words. Then he turned " When i get my hands on him he'll regret the very thought." He made his way to the bedroom only to be stopped by Delta who stood right in front of him then pulled him to the couch and sat down xana was seconds form losing it" Now that he's hiding we can have a conversation he is one of those lyoko brats I can tell. This may be the perfect moment to force and attack on them why there down in the dumps correct." She looked at him dead in the eyes ' she annoying but she can be brilliant at times probably why she still here.' she crossed her arms " now about your little pet fluffy"

"Odd" he interrupted her "aww cute Oaky your little pet Odd, I would not be so soon to punish him severally he does't know entirely yet" she looked at xana and smiled. "then what do you want me to do" Xana said leaning against the wall. Her smile got bigger and Xana remembered how twisted she could be at times.

She opened her mouth to speak " Lock him in a cage in a dark room all today and tonight don't go near him and has he eaten since he's been here" Xana shook his head. " Don't give him any food either It worked with holt's pet so I will work eventually with Odd."

"this is why you are not a low wage worker I forgot that you helped with Holts pet" Xana thought about it looking back to the room then at his arm. Then his eyes caught Delta's stares

" Will a closet work? Don't want others near what's mine" delta smiled. At the anger In his voice like he was imaging something that pissed him. Delta rolled her eves If Xana said "don't go here" not one person would dare in fear of his rage. " Yes It will work but It's has to be sound proof." She smiled.

several minutes later and a couple phone calls.

Odd still under the bed

"He's gonna kill me he's gonna find me and skin me alive or shoot me or decapitate me shit why did I bite him, oh yay he was holding me like a cat.' Odd froze when he heard the door open He froze his ears twitch at the sound of foot steps. " thump thump thump thump"Odd watch as a pair of shoes came towards the bed. His heart beat was loud. He breathed in and out slowly and quietly. When he saw shoes coming towards him he hide his face in his arms. As if it would hide him completely. but it didn't and he was pulled from his hiding place and out to the open. Seeing Xana's face Odd felt fear for the strongest he felt it in a while he began to tremble and shake he couldn't stop himself. Xana's face showed no emotion while Odd shook with fear. "ch" Xana felt kinda bad for scaring him so much but didn't show it he just picked up odd with on arm. " Bite me and you will regret it got it" Odd too scared to even move, didn't.

The next moments moved fast he was dragged out of the room forced to swallow a small pill then locked in a small dog cage ( not fun.) Odd felt like he was being picked up and moved he was only slightly aware of it thought then his head started to get heavy and his vision got cloudy. He felt like laying his head on the bottom of the cage so he did every other part of his body was yelling not to but He pushed it away and closed his eyes and everything blackened.


	7. Ummmm Questions not chapter sorry :(

So I decided to ask you ( What should happen in the next in this story) I'm not having writer block or anything I already have ideas I just wanna know what you want You don't have to answer this but if you do thanks I'll try.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOO

l


End file.
